I keep falling in and out of love with you!
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens the Professor starts hiding secrets from the girls in his lab? Will the girls curiosity be the start of a major problem? What happens when the girls drink an unidentified experiment in the Professor's lab that makes their emotions go haywire? Will the boys be able to help them? Or are the girls forever doomed to live on an emotional roller coaster? Focus on all couples


_**New story! One of my fan's ideas! They're a genius! My fan owns the plot not me. But I still own the OCs. Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Man... I'm so bored. When are the guys going to get here?" Buttercup asked annoyed. "They said they would be here in five minutes." Bubbles said as she brushed her hair. "When was that? Like ten minutes ago?!" Buttercup hissed as Star walked into the room humming. "No more like two minutes ago. What's your rush to see them Butterfly?" Star asked in a bit of a sing song voice.

"No reason. I just thought more time had passed. Plus I'm bored." Buttercup complained as I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Bored huh? Yeah right! She just can't wait to see Butch. Isn't that right Butterfly?" I asked batting my eyes playfully at her. Buttercup blushed and frowned.

"Your not allowed to call me that Blossom! Only Star and..." Buttercup trailed off looking away as I smirked and laughed. "Only Star and who Buttercup? Butch? I bet only star and butch can call you that." I said as Buttercup blushed and glared at me. "Oh yeah. Like your any better! Always all over Brick asking if you can study together. Acting like your struggling in classes your doing great in to get him to tutor you." Buttercup said as I frowned and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't follow him around like an annoying baby chick!" I yelled back as Buttercup frowned and crossed her arms defensively. "I do not follow Butch around like a baby chick!" Buttercup yelled glaring at me as I smiled and took a deep breath made my expression turn serious.

"Your right. You don't follow Butch around like a baby chick." I said as Buttercup smiled and nodded her head. "You follow him around like a stalker!" I yelled as Buttercup's eyes widen and she glared at me. "That's it princess! It's on!" Buttercup yelled as she started to pounce on me.

"No! You guys please don't fight." Bubbles said as she quickly got between us. "Lets change the subject. Talk about something else to occupy the time. Star?" Bubbles said as Star looked up at Bubbles. "Hmm?" Star answered as Bubbles slowly got from between Buttercup and I when she made sure we weren't going to tear each other apart.

"Where did you come from? We haven't seen you all day." Bubbles said as she walked over to Star and sat beside her. "Oh I was hanging out with the Professor. He was all excited talking about some of his inventions. Then he suddenly just kicked me out of the lab and locked the door. "Oh I'm not surprised. He's always acting like that." I said with a shrug.

"But this time when he did it. He looked really worried. His entire face turned pale and he shoved me out without explaining anything. I was in the middle of talking about my day at school Friday and he just turned pale and yelled Star! Get out! Then shoved me out and slammed as well as locked the door behind me. I was so confused." Star said with a frown.

"Okay. That's strange." I said as I started thinking about what could possibly making Dad treat Star that way. After all we're super humans. So all the things he experiments with don't affect us at all if they come in contact with us. So he couldn't have been afraid something was going to go wrong or like Star would get hurt from it.

Suddenly my bedroom door came flying up. All of us turned our attention towards the sudden sound and movement. My eyes widen when I saw my dad looking paler than he ever has with very noticeable sweat rolling down his face. "Girls. I'll be back soon. Don't even think about going into my lab. It's strictly off limits for the next few days." The professor said sternly before running down the stairs.

I heard the front door slam and lock less than thirty seconds after the Professor disappeared. Why is he in such a rush? "You know what I think?" Buttercup asked drawing my attention away from the door that the Professor just ran through. "I think we should go down into his lab and see what he has down there that he doesn't want us to see." Buttercup said with a smirk.

My eyes widen as I shook my head. "You want to sneak into the Professor's lab?! That's such a huge invasion of privacy! There's no way we can do that!" I yelled as I stared at Buttercup in total disbelief who just shrugged at me and smirked. "Come on Blossom. Loosen up for once." Buttercup complained as she got up and walked towards me.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me. "We're sisters aren't we?" Buttercup asked curiously as I raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Of course." I said as Buttercup grinned. "The Professor usually lets you in on everyone of his secrets down there right?" Buttercup asked curiously as I frowned.

"Well yes, usually." I said as Buttercup smirked "And your not the least bit curious as too why he even let you out of it and your basically his lab partner. You never leave out your partner." Buttercup said seriously while looking into my eyes. "Yeah... You don't... Your right." I whispered as Buttercup smiled.

"So has his partner. It's your job to see what he's up. To see what he's trying to keep you out of. Right?" Buttercup asked as I frowned a bit then smiled a little. "Yeah. It is my job to find out." I said totally sure of myself now. "And as your sisters. It's our job to see you through and have your back no matter what." Buttercup said with a smile.

"Which is exactly why. You should let us come with you." Buttercup said seriously as I thought for a moment before forming a small smile. "Yeah... I guess you guys can come along." I said as Buttercup cheered. "Alright! Come on girls! Let's find out what's in that lab." Buttercup said seriously as she started heading down the stairs.

We all followed her carefully and quietly as if the Professor was still in the house just asleep. Soon we were in front of his lab. The door was sealed shut and need a code to be opened. Buttercup looked at me and smiled. "This is where you come in Bloss." Buttercup said with a smile.

I walked up to the door and quickly entered the code. A few seconds pass then the door quickly opened releasing mist as it did. "The mist is just because the lab has to be kept cold or some of his experiments would melt or overheat." I said quickly just in case the mist shocked or confused them.

We slowly walked down the stairs deeper into my father's lab. We finally came to the bottom of the steps. I looked at Star. "Star. Now this is where you come in." I said as Star jumped a bit at the sound of her name being called. She turned towards me shyly looking all over the place.

"Where I come in? What for?" Star asked sounding surprised. "You were in the lab earlier with the Professor right?" I asked curiously as Star face lit up with realization. "Oh! Yeah. I was in here with him early." Star said with a nod of her head. "So your job to point out what you saw him start freaking out over before he kicked you out of the lab." I said as Star smiled.

"Right! I've got it now." Star said with a smile. She started looking around the lab looking for any sign of it. Soon after looking around for about twenty minutes she spotted it. "Oh! He was freaking out of that!" Star said happily as she ran over to a tube of purple stuff that I couldn't identify.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as Buttercup and my other sisters eyes widen. "You don't know?! I thought you would know!" Buttercup said in surprise. "No. He's never shown me anything that looks anything like this... I really have no idea what that is... It could be something dangerous. Maybe we should just leave." I said as Buttercup shook her head.

"Nothing is dangerous for us Blossom. I think the best way to find out what it is... Is by drinking it." Buttercup said with a smirk. "What?! You can't be serious! You can't drink that!" I yelled in disbelief. "You have any better plans Sherlock?" Buttercup asked curiously making me go silent.

"That's what I thought. All of us are going to drink some. Anyone who refused has to have a better plan. That involves finding out what it is and what it does." Buttercup said seriously. I can't think of anything. I'm not even sure how I should examine it.. "Well since I see there's no more complaints. I think you should drink it first Blossom." Buttercup said smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and took a sip. Then watched as my sisters each took a sip. It actually tasted pretty good. We all took turns drinking some until it was all gone. "Well that tasted really good and I don't feel any different." I said calmly as I looked my self over then my sisters checking for any changes.

"I feel the same too. Like all I did was drink a really yummy smoothie." Bubbles giggled as I looked at Star. "I feel fine." Star said simply before shyly looking away from my gaze. "See Blossom! You were overreacting." Buttercup said with a shrug. "Yeah I guess your right." I admitted with a shrug. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"It's the boys!" Bubbles gasped as we all rushed up stairs. Bubbles opened the door. "Hey B-" Bubbles stopped mid-sentence as blushed filled her face. As soon as I looked at Brick something in me popped. I know what but I started realizing some things that I hadn't before about him. Things that I liked... What's going on?

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**What do you think? Should I continue? And if the fan of mine that came up with this idea is reading this. Is the beginning to your liking? I hope you guys like very chappie... Well that's all for now. Love ya! ^^ Bye-Bye ~Msvampireprincess29  
**_


End file.
